Bijin
by LethalBeauty
Summary: A kiss from a friend, and things get way too complicated for Setsuna


Setsuna wrapped her arms around herself to ease the pain of her aching sides. The sight of Haruka, her hair wet and plastered to her forehead, and the look of death she was sending her way was just too comical to take. Michuru was on the ground, holding her stomach, trying to stop the fits of giggles. "You're dead Setsuna."  
  
Suddenly Setsuna gazed at Haruka with fear. "No! Haruka look at me!" She pointed to the thin white shirt she was wearing. If Haruka were to hit her with the water balloon, people would get a show she was not ready to give. A sigh of relief evaded her lips when Haruka lowered the hand with the balloon in it.  
  
"That's right, you're wearing a white shirt. Too bad . . ." She trailed off and began to walk away. But just as Setsuna looked away she turned and threw the balloon. "I don't give a damn!"  
  
Setsuna spun around just in time to see the balloon flying at her with incredible speed. Her reflexes saved her as she ducked quickly. Unfortunately, Mamoru had been walking up behind her, and not suspecting a thing, got plummeted with the balloon. Setsuna covered her mouth with her hand, stifling the shocked gasp. The balloon had hit him straight in the face.  
  
Biting her lip, she tried not to giggle too much. "Umm, Mamoru," she couldn't get the sentence out. She had wanted to tell him that a piece of the pink balloon was caught in his hair, but the sight was just too comical and she couldn't form the words. And then she noticed Haruka out of the corner of her eye. "Uh oh, bye!" Attempting to brush past Mamoru, she suddenly felt an arm wrap around her waist, and she found herself pressed against hard muscle.  
  
"What's the hurry Setsuna?" His breath ruffled her bangs lightly and she stared at him wide-eyed. The bun in her hair, which had been barely holding on, suddenly unraveled and her hair cascaded down her back.  
  
"She's trying to . . ." But he wasn't paying attention to what she was saying. A single strand of jade-green had fallen over her eye, and he had the sudden urge to push it behind her ear. Lifting his hand, he brushed it across her cheek, catching the strand between his fingers and tucking it back into place gently. He felt as her hands tightened into fists around the material of his shirt, and saw the light glow of pink on her cheeks.  
  
"Ah ha! Hold her Mamoru so I can get a good shot." The moment was broken and Setsuna screeched, untangling herself from his hold. Too late. The balloon flew with a purpose and hit right on the front of her blouse. Harukas' mouth dropped when she saw the white material turning transparent. Apparently, Setsuna had not been wearing anything underneath.  
  
"Baka!"(idiot) Setsuna screamed and wrapped her arms tightly across her chest. "I cannot believe you just did that!"  
  
The blush could not be erased from Harukas face. "Gomen, (sorry) Setsuna. I did not realize you . . ."  
  
"No, don't explain. You never listen. I honestly do not know how I put up with you."  
  
As far as all the senshi went, Setsuna had been the only one that could really scold Haruka, not even Michuru could get away with so much. "Gomen nasai (I'm very sorry) Setsuna."  
  
"Daijoubu (okay), I forgive you."  
  
Harukas head shot up and she gazed at the grinning Setsuna with amazement. "Baka! You made me feel awful and you were joking?!"  
  
"Anata ne! (now wait a minute) You were the one that hit me with that balloon when I told you not to!"  
  
"Hai (yes) . . . demo (but) . . ." But there was no argument, Setsuna was after all right. Slumping her shoulders in defeat, she handed Setsuna her jacket.  
  
"Arigato (thank you) Haruka."  
  
"Dou itashimashite (you're welcome) . . ." Haruka mumbled begrudgingly.  
  
Wrapping the coat tightly around her, Setsuna started to make her way back to her apartment. "Ja ne (see you later). Meet you back at the house."  
  
"Setsuna!" She turned to find Mamoru jogging up to her.  
  
"Nani (what)?" She asked, her brow knit with confusion. Mamoru had barely spoken a single word to her ever since they had met. Not that she expected him too, and she never really made the effort to speak to him either. The funny thing was, together; they were comfortable in silence. Yet, although they didn't speak all that often, Setsuna still felt incredibly close to him. The memory of what occurred in the last few minutes replayed back in her head. It had looked almost like he had wanted to kiss her. His head had been tilted slightly toward her, his lips so close. Suddenly she realized he was saying something.  
  
"Gomen Mamoru I wasn't listening."  
  
"Your house is pretty far from here, ne?" She only nodded still trying to shake the sudden warmth she felt when her thoughts drifted to him kissing her. "Onegai (please), could I at least give you a ride home? It was mostly my fault that Haruka hit you, and you must be cold in that drenched shirt."  
  
"Iie (no). Arigato Mamoru, but I don't need a ride." She wasn't about to mention that she was scared to death of that motorcycle he drove all the time.  
  
Grinning, he pulled a strand of her hair playfully. "This refusal wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you are terrified of riding on a motorcycle now would it?" Her eyes narrowed and she glared at him. "I knew it. Come on ruby eyes, don't you trust me?"  
  
"Hai Mamoru-san . . ."  
  
"Onegai, call me Mamoru-chan."  
  
Her eyes widened slightly in shock. "Ara (oh). Ano (well) Mamoru-sa, err Mamoru-chan, I guess it is kind of far for me to walk." She smiled when his eyes lit up. "Lead the way."  
  
When they arrived at his motorcycle, she eyed it warily. "What do I do? I've never been on one of these before."  
  
"Uso daro, konna! (you have got to be kidding me) You've never been on one? Ano, I guess it's about time then." He smiled when he saw her bite her lip and furrow her brow. She was scared and unsure, he knew. This knowledge had come from him watching her carefully. He didn't really know why he had gotten so fascinated with her mannerisms, but now it helped him understand her better than anyone else did. "Setsuna," he placed his hand gently on her shoulder and was surprised to feel her jump slightly, "don't worry. You don't have to do anything, just hold on to me."  
  
She was still unsure, but got on the bike anyway. Wrapping her arms gingerly around his waist, she rested her head against his back. His heart beat steadily, and the soothing rhythm calmed her somewhat. That is until he revved the engine to life. She stifled the frightened cry by biting her lower lip and tightened her hold on him. However, as he zigzagged through traffic and sped along the road, she found that she was enjoying herself. Actually, she was fairly disappointed when the ride ended.  
  
"So," he trailed off as they made their way to her apartment.  
  
"Eto . . ."(hmmm) she turned, hearing him say something.  
  
"Are you ever going to get on a motorcycle again?" He placed his hand right next to her head, bracing himself against the wall.  
  
A playful grin lit up her face as she leaned against the wall, well aware of how close he was. "Zettai." (never)  
  
A low chuckle vibrated through him as he gazed into her eyes. "Usotsuki." (liar)  
  
"Ursai! (shut up)." She smacked him softly on the arm. A comfortable silence ensued, as they gazed into each others eye for a moment. "You want to come in?"  
  
"Do you think that is wise? I don't think I would be able to control myself."  
  
"N-nani?" Her eyes widened with shock and a bit of confusion, her lips parted in an 'o' shape. She stiffened when his hand reached up to cup her cheek, his thumb stroking her bottom lip. Nevertheless, she didn't move away, couldn't move away. As a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car she was rooted to the ground, frightened, transfixed and mesmerized.  
  
"Setsuna. Abunai (dangerous), bijin (beautiful woman). Her gasp was halted when he captured her lips with his. On her first instinct she began to push him away, but he cradled her body gently against him, one hand resting on the small of her back, the other tangled in her jade-green locks. "Damaru (be still), bishoujo (pretty girl)." He murmured affectionately against her mouth.  
  
"Mamoru," she half-moaned, half-pleaded. Then they parted.  
  
His eyes looked tortured and sorrowful as he gazed upon her. "I wanted to come in with you, because I want you . . . domo." His hand reached out to cup her cheek once more and she leaned into his touch.  
  
"Gomen nesai Mamoru-san." He flinched slightly at the formality of her words, but made no move to protest. Nodding slowly, he turned and walked away.  
  
Setsuna slid down the wall and curled up on the floor, her knees against her chest. "Chikusho! (damn)" She swore out loud. He had kissed her. She kissed him back. Nothing was going to be the same. 


End file.
